Guerra galáctica
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Las naciones se han enfrentado a muchas guerras, pero está es diferente. Estados Unidos informa que a partir de ahora están todos ellos en peligro. Alguien va a por las naciones para hacer experimentos con ellos y después asesinarlos. El peligro es inminente. Lo afrontarían con seguridad si no fuese porque el enemigo no es de este planeta. Sus enemigos:extraterrestes. Yaoi y hetero
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic que se me ha ocurrido después de clases de literatura cuando estuvimos toda una hora hablando sobre que pasaría si hubiera una tercera guerra mundial. Extraño, lo sé, pero mis profesores son así jajaja.**

**Quiero avisar que este fic quizás tenga mucha sangre y que tendrá yaoi y algunas parejas heterosexuales.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mi**

**Scott Kirkland – Escocia**

**Glen Kirkland – Gales**

**Ryan Kirkland – Irlanda del norte**

**Bryan Kirkland – Irlanda**

**Peter Kirkland – Sealand**

* * *

Hoy había mucho movimiento para las naciones. Como cada mes, estas se reunían para discutir sobre temas como el calentamiento global o la pobreza en el mundo, sin embargo, esta vez habían muchas más cosas de las que discutir y más importantes. El anfitrión era nada más y nada menos que Estados Unidos quien, como todo héroe debía hacer, los había recibido con una gran fiesta. Todas las naciones iban llegando, uno a uno, a la sala de la conferencia.

El primero en llegar fue como siempre Inglaterra quien consideraba la puntualidad algo sagrado y, con algo de aburrimiento y cabreo, era seguido por sus '' preciados '' hermanos mayores. Luego llegó China todo alegre en compañía de Hong Kong y Taiwan y unos minutos después Japón se asomó por la sala. Poco a poco la enorme sala se llenó, siendo Italia y Corea del Sur los últimos en llegar como siempre.

Estados Unidos hizo la presentación un tanto escandalosa, siendo recibida por Inglaterra con un par de insultos realmente muy amistosos. El americano por supuesto pasó de él como casi siempre lo hacía. Era difícil discutir temas entre ellos pues, como era de esperarse, las diferencias entre ellos solían poder más que la cordura y terminaban peleados. Sin embargo, esta vez Estados Unidos no podía darse el lujo de perder una reunión.

-¡Chicos! -Gritó -¡Chicos! ¡Callar un momento!

-América ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Le preguntó España quien estaba entretenido comiendo unos tomates. -Se te ve con mucha prisa.

-¡Callar todos y escuchar a Estados Unidos! -Gritó Alemania y todo el mundo se calló de golpe.

Estados Unidos suspiró con alivio, no sabía que podía ser tan difícil callar a las naciones aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, era a él a quien tenían que hacer callar normalmente. Carraspeó nervioso un momento y observó a todos los ahí presentes y habló.

-Chicos, tengo que deciros algo importante. -Dijo -No es para tomarlo a broma ni nada. Hace dos días, cuando iba a la conocida Area 51...

-¿Qué pasa en ese lugar? -Preguntó Inglaterra extrañado de que se atreviese a hablar de aquel lugar cuando nadie sabía que había ahí dentro.

-Aunque parezca mentira, alguien ha burlado la seguridad del lugar y ha entrado y robado. Nadie vio nada. -Estados Unidos cerró los ojos unos momentos, tenso, y continuó -Lo que se llevó era de vital importancia y nos hace pensar, por muy descabellado que sea, quienes han sido los culpables.

-_Bloody hell_, deja ya de tanto misterio. -Inglaterra comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad.

-America-san. -Llamó Japón -No puedo creer que de verdad alguien haya entrado sin permiso allí cuando, ni si quiera nosotros, hemos podido hacerlo. Solo tú y unas pocas personas saben que hay allí.

-Me cuesta admitirlo pero tu seguridad en ese lugar es demasiado buena, cerdo americano. -Apoyó Rusia con su habitual sonrisa infantil.

-¡Ya lo sé! Alguien ha burlado la seguridad del _hero_...¡Pero el problema real no es que hayan entrado allí! -Golpeó la mesa, su expresión no indicaba nada bueno. Cuando Estados Unidos se ponía de esa manera, era porque algo muy serio pasaba. -¡El verdadero problema es quienes lo han echo!

-Que clase de personas podrían hacer tal cosa al '' _hero_ '' del mundo -Dijo con burla Escocia quien, por el comentario, recibió una mirada asesina de Inglaterra.

-Kesesesese, el impresionante yo no entiende en absoluto. -Prusia comentó mientras su hermano lo miraba serio -Lo que cuentas no tiene sentido, _mein gott_.

-¡Eso lo sé muy bien! Es difícil de contar y tengo que decirlo paso por paso para que no entréis en pánico, porque lo haréis cuando lo sepáis. Yo tuve que estar estos dos días encerrado por seguridad nacional. - Suspiró y miró a todos decidido -Extraterrestres... han sido ellos.

Todos miraron en silencio a Estados Unidos, un silencio grupal muy incómodo. Inmediatamente muchos se pusieron a reír como locos sin creerse lo que les había dicho el americano. Incluso Austria y Noruega reían disimuladamente. Estados Unidos se sonrojó por como reaccionaron, aunque en el fondo, sabía que así iba a ser.

-¡Gracias a dios! Por un momento pensé que estábamos en verdadero peligro -Dijo España riendo.

-Jajajajaja ¡Felicidades! ¡Has conseguido asustar al rey del norte! -Gritó Dinamarca que se había caído de la silla por la risa.

-Los occidentales no maduráis... -Susurró China -¡Me habías asustado-aru!

-Lo he dicho muy en serio... -Estados Unidos miraba como Inglaterra, quien intentaba disimular su risa sin mucho éxito, miraba a su hermano, Escocia, Reírse sin parad hasta casi caer del asiento. -Bueno, yo he avisado. Dejo aquí el mensaje que me dejaron. Extrañamente iba dirigido a nosotros.

Todos miraron la pantalla que había en la sala que reflejaba una nota escrita en dos idiomas diferentes, el inglés y el ruso. En ambas ponía lo mismo y, cuando leyeron que ponía, inmediatamente palidecieron todos. Si era verdad lo que ponía, debían de estar muy bien preparados para lo que vendría. Estados Unidos no mentía, esa nota no podía ser falsa porque ni a él se le ocurriría hacer semejante broma. Además, un humano no era porque ahí escrito había un secreto que solo ellos conocían, o eso pensaban hasta el momento.

* * *

**POV Inglaterra**

Al principio no creí que el idiota de Estados Unidos estuviese hablando en serio, pero luego resultó que si. Sinceramente, nunca he creído en extraterrestres o algo así. He visto fantasmas, criaturas mágicas y sé hacer magia, aun así, nunca he creído en ellos... Hasta ahora. Siempre me he burlado de lo que me contaba Alfred sobre su supuesto amigo extraterrestre y de todas sus historias raras sobre ellos de que algún día dominarían el mundo. ¡Era absurdo!

La reunión acabó después de estar como tres horas discutiendo sobre este tema. Todos hemos quedado en que se lo comunicaríamos a nuestros jefes y reyes -quienes tuvieran- y que íbamos a movilizar nuestros ejércitos lo más secretamente posible. Sería difícil actuar sin que la población se enterase de que pasaba. ¡_Bloody hell_! ¡Todo era demasiado complicado!

Mis hermanos iban a mi lado, todos callados. Normalmente, después de una reunión Escocia desaparecía misteriosamente y llegaba a casa borracho; Glen se adelantaba para poder descansar y los gemelos Ryan y Bryan se la pasaban peleando pero, hoy, era totalmente diferente. Claro, era normal después de todo.

Ahora nos dirigíamos todos ha hablar con nuestro jefe y después con la reina. Era de vital importancia. Lo más seguro es que, como todos los otros presidentes harían, no dirían nada al pueblo. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de todo y entrarían en pánico. Pánico en masa.

-Inglaterra -Me llamó Glen -Serás tú el que le comunique esto a la reina. Nosotros iremos a ver al jefe.

-¿Porque solo iré yo?

-Eres al que más aprecia de nosotros. Si se lo contamos alguno de nosotros entrará en pánico, pero si lo haces tu se controlará. Confía mucho en ti. -Glen tenía razón, la reina era así a pesar de querernos a todos mucho.

-De acuerdo, iré yo con _my lady_. Luego me llamas y me informas de como ha reaccionado el jefe.

-Tranquilo, si quieres yo te mando una foto de su cara cuando se lo contemos -Dijo Escocia con burla, yo me lo miré cabreado. Él era así, no podía hacer nada.

Me separé de ellos cuando llegamos al parlamento. Yo tomé una limusina y en poco tiempo estaba ante el palacio de _my lady._ Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y muy contenta. Sonreí y le dije que tenía que hablar con ella a solas. Ella se mostró sorprendida pero inmediatamente aceptó y fuimos a un lugar donde podríamos estar solos.

-¿Qué pasa, _England_? -Preguntó con cierta preocupación. Yo la miré serio.

-_My lady_... Lo que tengo que decirle es grabe. Nos lo ha comunicado Estados Unidos en la reunión y parece ser cierto. -Ella me miró seria pero no comentó nada, dejando que yo continuara. -Nos invaden, pronto seremos invadidos. -Suspiré -Por los extraterrestres. Al parecer van a por nosotros, los países. No sabemos que harán con los humanos, pero con las naciones sí.

-_England_... -Susurró. Su rostro expresaba terror. Bajó la mirada -¿Qué harán con vosotros? -Preguntó con miedo en su voz, podía notarlo.

-Capturarnos y...Utilizarnos para experimentos. Lo más seguro es que después nos maten.

La reina me miró callada, seria, con miedo. Se sentó en uno de los rojos sillones de la sala intentando procesar la información que le había dado. Me llegó en ese instante un mensaje al móvil. Era de Escocia que me había mandado una foto. La miré. En ella salía nuestro jefe sentado en el suelo con una mirada de terror puro. Esto era horrible. En el mensaje con la foto había escrito '' **el ejército ya está informado, ven ahora mismo con nosotros. **''

* * *

**POV Estados Unidos**

Estaba cansado, realmente cansado. Había llegado a la casa blanca por fin después de la reunión con las demás naciones. Habíamos quedado en que hacer de momento y, la semana que viene, habría otra reunión en Londres. Caminé por los pasillos lentamente hasta entrar en la sala del presidente donde, con cansancio y unas notables ojeras, miraba unos documentos. Me senté a su lado. Notó mi presencia y me sonrió.

Se le veía realmente agotado. Desde que le llegó por mi la noticia no ha salido de aquí apenas y ha estado muy ocupado. Ser presidente de los Estados Unidos es un enorme cargo, lo sé. Obama estaba realmente cansado. Cogí uno de los papeles y lo leí, era mejor que lo ayudará.

-Si quieres puedes irte, seguro que la reunión ha sido agotadora. -Me dijo.

-No puedo hacer eso. Ve tu a dormir, yo me ocupo de los papeles y de todo por un momento. -El me miró y se negó -¡_I'm a Hero_! No puedo dejarte así.

-Estoy bien, pero ahora cuenta, que ha pasado en la reunión.

-_Oh my god_. -Suspiré -Al principio no creían ni una sola palabra del _hero,_ pero después de que les mostrase las imágenes de la nota que dejaron me creyeron. Ahora mismo han ido a sus respectivos países para hablar con sus superiores.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Van a por vosotros.

-_I don't know_. -Confesé. -Lo más seguro es que me quede dentro del Area 51 vigilando por si acaso y dentro de una semana iré a otra reunión con ellos. Igualmente, el verdadero problema es que harán como los humanos. Espero que a ellos los dejen en paz.

-Eso es dudoso y lo sabes.

-El hero está aquí para ellos, no pienso dejar que hagan de las suyas.

Obama me sonrió y continuó con los papeles. Suspiré, no habría manera de sacarlo de aquí por unos días hasta que cayera desmayado de no dormir. Salí de allí resignado y revisé mi correo. Tenía cientos de mensajes de las demás naciones informando. Al parecer, el jefe y la reina de Inglaterra ya lo sabían y ambos estaban preparados para lo peor. Alemania había informado a su jefa y esta también estaba preparada. España había puesto que su presidente había salido en pánico y que su rey se había desmayado.

-Jajajaja, el mundo está lleno de locos -Comenté – Vaya, Japón me ha enviado algo.

Kiku le había mandado un mensaje que decía que su jefe no le había creído y que su emperador menos. Se ve que había tardado más de una hora en hacerles entender y que por fin entendían. Además, Corea del Norte tenía problemas por que su dictador se negaba a creer semejante cosa y había pedido ayuda, aunque aquello era realmente raro, a su hermano Corea del Sur quien aceptó e iba a ir allí mañana.

Todos estaban nerviosos y asustados, seguro que en otra situación Corea del Norte no habría pedido ayuda. Fruncí el ceño y me senté en un banco. Debía ir al Area 51 cuanto antes, esto se iba a poner muy feo.

* * *

**POV Autora.**

Inglaterra acababa de regresar con sus hermanos y contemplaba a su jefe en silencio. En realidad, toda la sala estaba en silencio. Su jefe miraba por la ventana en silencio y los miembros del Reino Unido se miraban entre ellos. Habían tomado la difícil decisión de, durante todo el tiempo que haga falta, vivir todos juntos en Londres.

Escocia suspiró cansado de ese ambiente tenso que había en el lugar. Jamás esperó algo como esto. Siempre esperó que su muerte sería en manos de alguno de sus hermanos en alguna rebelión, por lo mal que se llevaban entre ellos, o en alguna otra guerra. Jamás espero que los extraterrestres irían a por ellos. Si se lo decían hace unos siglos seguro que habría reído y después habría matado a quien fuese el que dijese aquello. Los años le habían enseñado a controlarse y ha ver que ya no era el mismo de antes.

Inglaterra pensaba en la reacción que había tenido su reina. Después de decirle aquello no había hablado, simplemente le dijo que fuese con sus hermanos y que le prometiera que no les iba a pasar nada. Él, por supuesto, se lo prometió. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir la promesa.

-Chicos, no hay nada que yo, un humano, pueda decirles a ustedes que han vivido cerca de dos milenios. -Comenzó su jefe -Vosotros sois seres extraños que son casi inmortales y con unas cualidades que sobrepasan la de un humano normal. Tenéis experiencia en distintas guerras y habéis sufrido todo tipo de torturas y heridas. No hay nada que pueda hacer yo más que decirles una cosa. -Todos escuchaban en silencio, sin interrumpir -Manteneos a salvo.

Cerraron los ojos y asintieron. Después marcharon de allí y se dirigieron a la casa de Inglaterra, la cual no pisaban desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Este fue buen anfitrión y, a pesar de las peleas y las quejas, se organizaron bastante bien. Habían muchas habitaciones así que eso no era un problema, el verdadero enigma es que harían ahora. Su jefe les había librado de cualquier trabajo para que estuvieran en casa todo el rato y tenerlos a salvo con vigilancia en las calles.

De pronto, una explosión se escuchó. Los cuatro salieron a ver que pasaba. Todos los guardias muertos, inmediatamente Inglaterra sintió un dolor en su pecho y un profundo dolor de cabeza por las muertes de sus ciudadanos. Gales lo sujetó para que no cayese al suelo y miró arriba, una enorme nave plateada se había mostrado. No entendía como nadie había avisado ante semejante cosa.

Escocia e Irlanda del Norte se prepararon. Como buenos hermanos del Reino Unido, todos sabían usar la magia. Unos seres aparecieron delante de ellos de la nada. Su aspecto era parecido al de los reptiles pero con una estructura algo humana. Eran reptilianos. Inglaterra y Gales también se prepararon. Los cuatro miraban a los dos seres que tenían presentes.

-Son tres y nosotros cuatro, tenemos que acabar con ellos -Dijo Inglaterra.

-No mueras, baby -Le dijo Escocia con una sonrisa de burla, Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

-Eso debo decirlo yo.

Se abalanzaron contra ellos. La magia era útil cuando sabías manejarla bien, pero aquellos seres eran no solo rápidos si no resistentes. Escocia invocó a Nessie quien atacó a uno de ellos. Gales a un enorme dragón que se dirigió a otro. Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte se ocupaban del último- Ambos hicieron un hechizo que fue directo, pero este lo esquivó y apareció de golpe detrás del inglés quien, de la misma sorpresa, no pudo moverse a tiempo y recibió un ataque directo. Ryan intentó ir a por el pero fue atacado igual.

-¡Maldita sea Inglaterra! -Grito Escocia -Eres un inútil cuando quieres. ¡Levántate!

-¡_Silence_! ¡Hago lo que puedo, _stupid!_

Gales frunció el ceño cabreado. Ese estúpido extraterrestre no moría ante los ataques de su dragón. De repente, sintió que no podía moverse. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los cuatro podía moverse. Les costaba respirar y la vista se les nublaba. Inglaterra susurró un hechizo de liberación y, cuando consiguió anular el efecto, ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de los extraterrestres lo golpeó y se lo llevó. Una nación había caído y sus hermanos, ahí presentes, quedaron en el suelo sin poder creerse que se habían llevado al menor de ellos y ala vez el más poderoso, Inglaterra.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les guste. No he decidido las parejas. Sinceramente, estoy entre el UsUk y el Scotland x England. Además, SpaMano, GerIta, AusHun, PruCan, RoChu, Bélgica x Holanda, SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, Corea del Sur x Japon, Turquia x Grecia y Tailancia x Taiwan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, me alegro de que haya gustado mi fic xD. Al final me decidí gracias a un review que usaría UsUk en vez de Scotland x England. Me gustan ambas parejas pero tenía que decidir por una y gracias a esa persona lo tengo echo. Us x Uk y Scott x France.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y los extraterrestres no me perteneces a mi.**

* * *

**POV Japón**

Por fin podía estar sentado en mi casa descansando. Hoy había sido un día muy movido a causa de la alarma lanzada por Estados Unidos. Cuando salí junto los demás de la sala de reuniones, me dirigí directamente a hablar con mi jefe. Este me había tomado por loco e incluso me prohibió juntarme con Estados Unidos, pero después de una hora pude hacerle entender que todo esto iba muy en serio. Que estrés.

Sinceramente, si fuera algún tipo de anime hubiera sido muy popular, seguro. Si sobrevivía a esto lo recomendaría para hacer, vendería mucho. La vida real era mucho más difícil que la fantasía; aquí no tenemos la victoria asegurada.

Estaba muy preocupado por los demás. No había tenido muchas noticias de otros. Sabía que Corea del sur había ido después de hablar con sus superiores a ver a su hermano, quien había pedido ayuda misteriosamente. Había sido el propio Yong soo-san quien me lo dijo por teléfono. Parecía muy preocupado por su hermano mayor. Esperaba que Hyung soo-san estuviera bien, a pesar de como nos llevábamos.

Mi jefe me había obligado a enviar un mensaje cada hora para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada. Era muy exagerado pero así seguro que sabía si algo malo me pasaba. Además, tenía que llamar para saber como le había ido a China y a Taiwan, quien parecía muy nerviosa.

-Espero que todo se acabe, que no pase nada malo. -Murmuré -No quiero sufrir una guerra de nuevo.

Un sonido interrumpió en mi casa. Me levanté y cogí mi móvil, que era el causante de semejante escándalo, y miré. Un mensaje de Yong soo-san. Lo leí poco a poco y cada palabra que leía hacía que mi cuerpo se tensara más. Lo leí unas cinco veces, pero aun no podía creer lo que ponía. Guardé el móvil y salí de casa corriendo.

-Hyung soo... -Murmuré. -China debe saber de esto. -Susurré corriendo por las calles hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Me tomó poco tiempo reservar un vuelo para Corea del Norte usando mi tarjeta como nación. Todos teníamos una que nos identificaba como especiales. Antes de tomar el vuelo llamé a China quien ya se había enterado e iba para allí ahora mismo. También me enteré de que su jefe no lo había tomado muy en serio.

-Yong soo... espera un poco...

**POV Corea del Sur.**

Había tomado un vuelo para ayudar a mi hermano quien me había pedido ayuda. Cuando recibí su mensaje no pensé que realmente esto estaba pasando. Mi orgulloso hermano mayor me pedía ayuda. No nos veíamos fuera de las reuniones a causa de nuestras enormes diferencias, aun así, yo lo seguía queriendo mucho; fue por eso que no dude en cumplir, no sin antes avisar a Japón.

Es raro que lo avisara a él, pero no me fiaba del jefe de mi hermano así que si pasaba algo Japón sabría donde estaba. Además, confiaba mucho en él. ¡Sus pechos son míos después de todo! Bueno, sus pechos y algo más.

Mis superiores habían tardado en procesar la información que les di e incluso me tacharon de loco. No tardé en convencerlos de que decía la verdad, sabían que era bromista pero hasta cierto punto. Ellos ya habían avisado a mi ejército quienes tenían un estricto control aéreo por si algo se acercaba. Por si eso fuera poco, a mi lado tres vigilantes secretos iban conmigo a Corea del Norte.

-Señor ¿Está seguro que quiere ir con su hermano? -Preguntó uno de ellos, yo lo miré con una sonrisa.

-¡La seguridad se inventó en Corea! Deberías saberlo.

-Señor, lo digo en serio.

-Yo también. -Suspiré -Conozco a mi hermano, Chungyong, sé que no me pediría ayuda y mucho menos haría una broma. -Chungyong me miró y asintió, dando el tema por terminado.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, mi hermano esperaba por mi. Me reuní con él, fue un saludo corto y demasiado diplomático para ser hermanos. No podía quejarme, por lo menos lo veía. Su hospitalidad no fue muy buena, debería saber que eso se había inventado en Corea también.

Mis vigilantes no se habían separado de mi ni un solo minuto por si me pasaba algo, mi hermano los miraba de reojo, no se fiaba de ellos. Nos dejó entrar en su casa donde los sirvientes prepararon algo. El silencio no era incómodo, por lo que podía disfrutarse, pero la situación actual no requería de momentos como este.

-Hyung, qué pasa exactamente. -Le dije poniéndome serio.

-Mi jefe me ha amenazado al contarle lo que dijo ese estúpido Yankee en la reunión, dice que debería darle una lección a los capitalistas. -Suspiró. -No me importa en absoluto, pero en una situación en la que todos estamos en peligro de muerte por seres extraños como esos... No es recomendable una guerra.

Escuchaba sin interrumpir lo que decía, así que era eso. Ya decía yo. Suspiré y le sonreí para animarlo. El jefe de mi hermano era estricto, un auténtico dictador. No podíamos hacer nada, nos habían separado y el odio que poseía mi hermano era demasiado grande como para en menos de un siglo desaparecer. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo entendía.

-Quieres que vaya yo a decirle que es verdad. Dos naciones que actualmente se llevan mal diciendo lo mismo es la mejor prueba. -Concluí.

-Eres listo, hermanito. -Se burló. Añoraba su sarcasmo.

-La inteligencia se inventó en Corea, ya lo sabes.

-Debe ser eso. -Mi hermano miró por la ventana, su mirada poseía nostalgia, era tranquila. No era la típica seria que llevaba siempre. -¿Cómo están China y Japón?

-¿Estás interesado en saber de Japón? -Pregunté extrañado. -¡Sabía que en fondo lo apreciabas! Pero es mío.

-¡No es eso! -Gritó. -Solo pregunto.

-Están bien, los dos están bien. China siempre se queja de que es demasiado viejo y Japón sigue con su expresión de '' no me importa nada ''.

-Entonces el mundo aun no se ha vuelto loco, eso supongo que es bueno.

-¡Sí!

La conversación había sido tranquila, una charla que sentía necesaria. Después de terminar de comer, nos dirigimos ante el jefe de mi hermano. No fui muy bien recibido, como era de esperarse. Notaba las miradas de odio de todos los que pasaban a mi lado, pero la que me causaba más escalofríos era la de él, el superior de Hyung soo.

Le conté todo lo que sabía, pero no parecía convencido. Me gritó un par de veces mentiroso y loco, me dolía la cabeza de escucharle. Era estresante, peor que el mío. ¡Y yo me quejaba de que mi superior era pesado! No sabía como mi hermano lo soportaba.

-Lo que le digo es en serio. Todos estamos en problemas. -Dije -Su nación está en peligro, como mínimo debería escuchar lo que dice y tener medidas de seguridad.

-¡No me des consejos! ¡Alguien como tú no tiene porqué darlos!

-¡He! -Grité -¡Soy genial dando consejos!

-Señor -Me dijo Chungyong -No se desvíe del tema.

-Pues que no diga eso de mi, yo soy genial. -Lo miré y me puse serio -No pienso aceptar que mi hermano sea dañado por sus tonterías, me da igual lo que opine usted. Pero yo le he dicho, esto es muy en serio.

Pareció pensar esta vez en mis palabras, por lo menos había conseguido dejarlo con la duda, eso ya era algo. Mi hermano no sonreía, pero se le veía algo más tranquilo. Ambos estábamos arrodillados delante de él como si fuera un tipo de dios o algo. ¡Era el quien debería arrodillarse! Empiezo a sonar como Estados Unidos y Prusia.

**POV Escocia.**

Cómo odiaba a mi hermano menor ahora ¡Ese inútil se ha dejado capturar por unos seres extraños! No podían haberlo vencido así de fácil, vamos, me cuesta admitirlo pero es que es Inglaterra. Nos habían dejado por los suelos. Eran totalmente superiores a nosotros. Me frustraba eso, maldita sea. Nosotros éramos mayoría y aun así hemos perdido. Teníamos que hacer algo ahora mismo.

Gales no está con nosotros, después de que se llevaran a nuestro hermano entramos en la casa para curarnos las heridas y planear que hacer ahora. Igualmente, no teníamos los ánimos suficientes para hacer eso. Yo me negaba a entrar, quería perseguirlos de alguna manera y recuperar a mi tonto hermano, pero Gales se puso en medio y no me ha dejado. Ha decidido ir personalmente a comunicárselo a nuestro presidente y a la reina.

Dios, como se lo habrá tomado la reina. Ella adora a Arthur. Nos trata a todos muy bien pero siempre ha tenido un apego especial por él. Maldita sea, cuando se entere Estados Unidos de esto se va a formar un peligro mayor.

-Scott, deja de darle tantas vueltas. -Me dijo Irlanda -No va a servir de nada. Eran muy fuertes y no podíamos ir a por ellos.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Joder! -Me mordí el labio, tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo a cualquier parte. No deseaba mostrarte tan débil delante de mis hermanos. ¡Soy el mayor!

-Sé que lo sabes, pero también sé que quieres ir a por Inglaterra. -Puso su mano en mi hombro, su mirada poseía un inusual brillo de odio, seguro por todo lo que pasaba -Yo también quiero ir a por él, aunque jamás se lo hemos mostrado lo queremos mucho, sobretodo tú. Quiero ir a por él, pero no es sensato ¡Y ya sé que no soy el indicado para hablar de sensatez!

-Que bueno que lo sepas, me has ahorrado unas cuantas palabras.

-Pronto nos llamará Gales para decirnos como ha ido todo. Seguro que no vendrá de buenas. Va a tener que soportar los llantos de la reina y los gritos del presidente, dios, no sé porqué quería ir solo.

-Ya sabes como es -Suspiré y me encendí un cigarro, lo necesitaba -No desea mostrar sus emociones, siempre se mantiene sereno y callado. Debe estar tan dolido como nosotros. Ha optado por ir solo para así sentirse libre de llorar en soledad, sin que lo veamos.

-Que bien lo comprendes. -Me dijo con una sonrisa -Tú eres parecido. Siempre explosivo pero adoras a Inglaterra.

-Es mi hermano, lo quiero.

Nos quedamos callados, quizás el silencio hablara por nosotros. Los dos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de este. Pensando en que hacer a partir de ahora, que harían con nuestro hermano, quien sería el siguiente... Qué pasaría con el futuro de la humanidad. Maldita sea, como odio todo esto.

**POV Gales**

El presidente poseía un rostro pálido, con ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en días. La noticia le había caído de golpe, sin interrupciones, directa. Había sido lo más cortante y directo que podía, deseaba que no preguntara nada, que me mandara fuera. Eso no había sucedido. Esta de brazos cruzados con la cabeza apoyada en ellos, maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte. A su lado, nuestra reina aun no procesaba mis palabras. Su rostro poseía una angustia terrible, quizás tanto como la que yo tenía dentro.

Sentado en una silla, contemplaba a ambos. No quería estar de pie, sentía que al hablar de esto mis piernas fallarían y caería al suelo, desconsolado, por todo esto. Debía mantener la compostura, no mostrar que tan dolido me encuentro. Inglaterra, te maldigo por hacernos esto, de veras que lo hago.

-Seguro... ¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó nuestro presidente.

-Sí señor, estaba con él cuando sucedió.

-¡No puede ser! -Mi reina había caído al suelo y lloraba desconsolada, su vejez y esta noticia, a este paso no duraría mucho. Si alguien más desaparecía de nosotros, moría, seguro. Los humanos son frágiles. -¡Inglaterra no puede haber desaparecido! ¡No!

Cerré los ojos intentado no tener contacto con ella, su llanto penetraba en mi mente como cuchillas, mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia, impotencia. Me levanté y puse una mano en su rostro, lo levanté y a miré. No sonreía, no podía hacerlo. Mi reina, que pálida está.

-Señora, te prometo que lo tendremos de vuelta. No se preocupe. -Me levanté y salí de allí sin esperar ninguna orden.

Había enviado un mensaje a mi hermano para hacerle saber de todo, no había respondido, pero estaba seguro de que lo había visto. Apuesto a que tenía el móvil en la mano ansioso de saber noticias de cualquier tipo. Me senté en un banco, en un parque, donde no había nadie. Temblaba, mis labios y mis manos, mis pies, todo. Joder...Porqué él.

**POV Corea del sur**

¡Por fin! Ya estábamos fuera del palacio donde habitaba el jefe de mi hermano. Ya parecía creernos. Había costado lo suyo, unos cuantos insultos, unos gritos, y por fin nos creía. Mi hermano no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que indicaba lo contento que estaba de que todo esto haya quedado cerrado.

Ahora tenía que volver a mi lugar y no moverme de allí en una semana, cuando se produciría una nueva reunión. Se haría una por semana en cualquier parte del mundo ¡La próxima tiene que ser en Corea! ¡Espero que si!

-Yong-soo, gracias por todo. Ahora vuelve a casa, nos veremos en la reunión.

-¿Sabes dónde es?

-No, ya me dirán algo.

-Bien. -Me di la vuelta, pero me acordé de algo. -Hyung-soo...Hermano...Ten cuidado. -Me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió con burla.

-Hermano, eso debo decirlo yo. De los dos eres el más descuidado, el más inútil -Le saqué la lengua y luego sonreí. Cuando comencé a caminar un enorme ruido invadió mis oídos. Me giré y una gran nave de color plata se encontraba delante de mi hermano. Corrí hacia él quien, por la sorpresa, no se movía de su lugar. Toqué su hombro y reaccionó.

Cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse los dos comenzamos a correr. Era cuestión de vida o muerte, debíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes y escapar. Si nos atrapaban seríamos naciones muertas, de eso estaba muy seguro. Ambos somos muy ágiles, así que saltamos vayas, bancos y escaleras con facilidad para escapar. Esto es lo que hacen las artes marciales.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He subido dos capis seguidos jajaja, espero que os guste!**

**Anteriormente: _-Hermano, eso debo decirlo yo. De los dos eres el más descuidado, el más inútil -Le saqué la lengua y luego sonreí. Cuando comencé a caminar un enorme ruido invadió mis oídos. Me giré y una gran nave de color plata se encontraba delante de mi hermano. Corrí hacia él quien, por la sorpresa, no se movía de su lugar. Toqué su hombro y reaccionó. _**

_**Cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse los dos comenzamos a correr. Era cuestión de vida o muerte, debíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes y escapar. Si nos atrapaban seríamos naciones muertas, de eso estaba muy seguro. Ambos somos muy ágiles, así que saltamos vayas, bancos y escaleras con facilidad para escapar. Esto es lo que hacen las artes marciales.**_

* * *

**POV Corea del sur**

No se cuanto habíamos corrido, pero comenzaba a estar muy cansado. Para que me canse yo de correr debíamos haber estado mucho rato. Corea del Norte parecía estar como yo, además, poseía una mueca horrible en su rostro de ansiedad. No habíamos avisado a nadie, no teníamos tiempo de eso ahora. Nos perseguían de cerca dos cosas extrañas sacadas de algún manga de Japón.

Esas cosas extrañas que nos seguían, y que por cierto eran muy rápidas, eran algo así como una mezcla entre reptiles y humanos. Su verde cuerpo y sobretodo musculoso, y encima lo altos que eran, intimidaban. ¡Más altos que Rusia! Eso parecía imposible hasta ahora.

-Yong-soo -Llamó mi hermano jadeante -No creo poder aguantar mucho más.

-Aguanta Hyung-soo. -Miré atrás -¡El miedo no fue inventado en Corea!

-Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora. -Mi hermano parecía nervioso.

Nos encontramos con un callejón sin salida alguna. Los dos recargados en aquella enorme pared veíamos como esas dos cosas extrañas se acercaban poco a poco. No parecían cansados, es más, se les veía muy bien. Al contrario, nosotros dos estábamos sudando y jadeando. Me quité la chaqueta del traje y me abrí la camisa, iba a pelear contra ellos. Mi hermano había echo lo mismo.

Hacía tiempo que los dos no peleábamos en el mismo bando. Todos estos años desde que nos separamos habíamos peleado en contra y ahora, por una causa común, nos volvíamos a unir. Esas dos cosas también se ponían en pose de pelea, estaban dispuestos a todo por llevarnos. No iba a permitir eso. Si quieren guerra la tendrán.

El primero en moverse fue mi hermano. Se abalanzó contra uno de ellos quien lo esquivó con facilidad y lo golpeó. Después fui yo contra el otro, pero me bloqueó y me tiró al suelo. Me levanté y conseguí golpearlo en el rostro, mi mano sangraba.

-¡Dios! -Grité -¡Hermano, están duros!

-Tienen piel de cocodrilo, que te esperas.

-Ya lo sé, pero esto es tan duro como una piedra. -Me quejé.

-Vienen del espacio. -Susurró -Cualquier cosa que venga de allí no es normal.

Mi hermano pegó una patada en el estómago de esas cosas, donde parecía más blando, y la cosa soltó un suave quejido. Así que allí era la zona para pegarles, eso era bueno. Golpeé a esa cosa una y otra vez, pero cuando me descuidé un momento me tomó del brazo y me hizo chocar contra la pared.

Miré como mi hermano era cogido por su larga trenza y era tirado al suelo. Me levanté lentamente y escupí algo de sangre al suelo. Me dolía la cara. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea. Hice una buena combinación de patadas y puñetazos dignos de mi y conseguí derribar al reptil aquel. Lo había conseguido, estaba herido.

-¡Lo he hecho hermano! -Esté me miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi hermano también lo estaba haciendo muy bien, peleaba tan bien como yo e incluso mejor. Verle pelear era como ver una obra de arte. Sus golpes, sus patadas, la forma en la que movía su cuerpo, todo era como una danza. Me tiré encima de esa cosa y lo golpeé una y otra vez en el rostro y estómago. Mis manos sangraban, me había roto un dedo, pero es poco me importaba ahora. Un gritó me distrajo y caí al suelo. Ahora yo estaba debajo.

Miré a mi hermano. Estaba en el suelo. Su pelo estaba suelto y caía cual río por el suelo tapándole el rostro idéntico al mío. La sangre caía alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus jadeos indicaban que estaba consciente, pero por poco tiempo. Intenté alcanzarlo, pero esa cosa estaba encima de mi. Creo que hablaban entre ellos.

-Corea... del Norte... -Susurré -Hyung-soo... despierta...

Esa cosa se levantó de encima mío y el otro cogió a mi hermano y se lo llevó a rastras. Me dejaban atrás en aquel callejón, solo, sin mi hermano, en su país. No podía moverme, algo habían echo. Todo estaba borroso, las voces de aquellas cosas sonaban lejanas, luego todo estaba oscuro.

**POV Japón.**

Por fin llegué a Corea del Norte. La llamada que me había echo Yong-soo era preocupante. No me había enterado de mucho pero, juzgando su estado aparente, me hacía una idea de que había pasado con él y su hermano. En el aeropuerto me esperaba China. Ambos nos miramos, los dos temblorosos, con miedo. Sin decir nada comenzamos el camino al hospital.

Al bajar me había llegado un mensaje de que los ciudadanos de Corea del Norte habían visto una pelea y a unos seres de apariencia reptil. Pronto la humanidad sabría que pasaba. Temía la reacción de los humanos, la temía mucho.

-China-san... ¿Cree que algo haya pasado con Corea del norte?

-Estoy seguro. Corea del Sur estaba llorando cuando nos llamó, además, solo murmuraba reptil y hyung-soo.

-¿Tiene una idea de quien podría ser el próximo? Supongo que se ha enterado de Inglaterra. Su jefe ha dado el comunicado a todos nosotros sobre su desaparición.

-Mm... no creo que tengan un patrón. Primero Europa, ahora Asia... Quizás el siguiente sea alguien de América, África u Oceanía.

-¿Cree que cogen a uno por continente?

-Piénsalo bien, es un modo de avisar que no somos tan fuertes como nos creemos, seamos de donde seamos.

Bajé la mirada sin responder a lo que había dicho China. Seguro que tenía razón en lo que decía, debía ser eso. Si no, seguro nos seleccionaban por suerte. No creo que sea eso, seguro que tenían un patrón a seguir, seguro que nos habían investigado y sabían mucho de nosotros. Seguro que sí. Podía apostarlo todo.

El resto del camino fue más o menos igual y, cuando llegamos al hospital, nos recibieron algo cortantes. Supongo que era normal, con China aun pero conmigo no había buena relación. Esperamos en los pasillos hasta que nos dejaron entrar al cuarto de Corea del sur. Los nervios nos carcomían por dentro.

Cuando entramos, el aspecto de Corea nos llamó la atención. Nos quedamos parados sin saber que decir o hacer al verle. Su habitual sonrisa llena de espíritu había sido substituida por una mueca de tristeza. Sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno y estaba muy pálido. Su cuerpo temblaba y se abrazaba a si mismo, como queriendo protegerse de algo. China miraba sorprendido a quien siempre que le veía saltaba encima suyo pero que, esta vez, ni nos miró.

-¡Aiya! Corea, que demonios ha pasado... -Murmuró China, que se sentó en la silla mientras que yo lo hice en la cama.

-Hyung-soo... -Murmuró él. No parecía salir de su trance. Fruncí el ceño y le dí una bofetada. Corea del Sur me miró sorprendido mientras tocaba su mejilla, China me miraba entre sorprendido y cabreado.

-Yong-soo, ya eres todo un hombre. -Le dije -Sé que debe ser muy triste lo que sea que haya pasado pero, igualmente, debes seguir adelante. Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar pues también. Sé libre, estamos a tu lado, los dos.

Pude sentir como la mirada de China se volvía más positiva hacia mi persona y que Yong-soo hacía muecas en su rostro para evitar llorar. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a soltar pequeñas lágrimas que, cuando lo abracé, salieron a la luz junto con gritos desconsolados. China se sentó al otro lado de la cama y lo abrazó igual. Estábamos a su lado, él debía saber eso.

Cuando terminó de llorar nos contó todo lo que había pasado, desde que salió de su territorio hasta que se desmayó. Cada palabra, cada frase, cada suspiro, nos daban una idea de que tan terrible lo había pasado. Además, cuando nos describió el enemigo no supimos como reaccionar. Siempre me imaginé los extraterrestres como pequeños y grises o con apariencia humana, pero jamás así.

-Entonces, Corea del Norte ha sido raptado por ellos dices. -Susurró China.

-Así es, mi hermano estaba muy herido pero consciente.

-Inglaterra también ha sido llevado, así que ya son dos países que caen en sus manos. -Informé, Corea se mostró sorprendido.

-¡Inglaterra también! -Gritó, su desespero se veía claramente -No puede ser...

-Pues así parece... aiya... esto es terrible...

-Debemos informar sobre la situación ahora, Estados Unidos debe estar desesperado al saber que Arthur ya no está con nosotros. Espero que no se lo haya tomado demasiado mal.

**POV Estados Unidos.**

Mis manos sujetaban el móvil. Había recibido un mensaje del presidente de Inglaterra. Me extrañó mucho pues normalmente quien me informa es el propio Arthur. Abrí el mensaje y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba a punto de irme al Area 51 pero ahora era más importante esto. Informé a Obama por teléfono mientras corría a la casa blanca. Cuando llegué se le veía aun más pálido y con peor aspecto.

Nos reunimos en la sala junto a científicos especializados, los máximos jefes de la CIA y otras personas. Esto empezaba a verse terrible. No prestaba atención a lo que decían, mi mente solo pensaba en que Inglaterra, mi Arthur, había sido secuestrado por aquellos extraterrestres. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que eso.

-Señor. -Escuché -Señor.

-Qué quieres. -Contesté serio.

-¿Qué opina? ¿Cree que los ciudadanos deban saber sobre esto?

-No. No podremos mantenerlo en secreto mucho tiempo pero por lo menos debemos evitar que el momento en que la humanidad se entere de esto sea ya cuando el peligro haya pasado. Es dudable que podamos hacerlo pero... _I'm a hero._

-Señor, está siendo demasiado optimista con esto.

-Lo sé, pero tranquilo. Soy todo un héroe, nada va a pasar.

En ese momento, otro mensaje me llegó al móvil. Era de Corea del sur informando que su hermano, Corea del norte, había desaparecido. No explicaba muchos detalles pero afirmaba que habían sido seres de apariencia de reptil. Informé a los presentes de esto. Había sido una buena pista la que nos había dado Yong-soo.

-Entonces, debemos mandar un mensaje a todos los presidentes de todos los países en secreto para que pongan extrema vigilancia a sus naciones. -Dijo Obama -Iré a ello ahora mismo, pueden retirarse todos. Gracias por todo.

Esperé a que se fueran todos para acercarme a mi presidente y tocarle el hombro en modo apoyo, este me miró y sonrió. Él podía comprenderme mejor que nadie, era como un padre para mi. Me senté a su lado y lo ayudé con los mensajes.

-Creo que quien necesita más apoyo eres tu, Alfred F. Jones. -Me dijo. -Has perdido a la persona que más amas.

-No todo está perdido, por el momento.

-Ya lo sé, pero tienes que mentalizarte para lo peor.

-_I'm a hero._.. estaré bien...

**POV Rusia.**

Descansaba en el elegante sofá de mi mansión. La charla con Putin había sido muy fuerte y estaba agotado. Los mensajes de las dos desapariciones habían llegado y estaba algo preocupado. Mis hermanas podían ser las siguientes. Las había llamado y ambas han accedido a estar en mi mansión junto con los agentes especiales que las protegen. Sería mejor si estábamos todos juntos.

Me daba miedo volver a tener a Bielorrusia al lado, ella daba mucho miedo cuando pedía que me casara con ella, pero ahora debía evitar ese tipo de cosas y concentrarme en lo más importante, protegerla. Los bálticos se negaron a venir, es una pena, no estaremos todos los que formamos la Union Soviética.

Putin no me había creído en un primer momento, todo lo que venga de Estados Unidos lo pone en duda, yo también, pero esta vez iba muy enserio. Tiene satélites mirando por todas partes y al ejército en busca de algo extraño por los cielos. Espero que encuentre algo.

-Hace mucho frío... -Susurré -Me pregunto si General Invierno podrá protegerme esta vez...

-Seguro que será así, hermanito. -Me dijo mi hermana mayor Ucrania.

-Ya te protejo yo, si alguien se acerca a ti se va a enterar -Murmuró mi hermana pequeña, Bielorrusia.

-Tra-tranquila, puedo solo.

Es bueno tenerlas en mi casa, así me aseguro de que están a salvo. Podré protegerlas si están a mi lado. Con mi familia nadie se mete, esas cosas del espacio mucho menos. Haré lo que se por ellas, incluso me sacrificaría. Ellas son toda mi familia y, aunque me dejaron de lado cuando la Unión Soviética se disolvió, siempre han estado a mi lado cuando yo era pequeño y sufría por culpa de los demás países.

**POV Inglaterra.**

Hace frío, mucho frío. No sé donde estoy. No sé absolutamente nada ahora mismo. Siento algo húmedo rodear todo mi cuerpo. ¿Esto flotando? ¿Estoy en el agua? No... Esto parece más espeso. Abro mis ojos, estoy desnudo. Mi cuerpo flota en algo líquido y verde. Estoy conectado muchos parches. No veo bien mi alrededor. A mi lado hay alguien ¿Quién es? Me suena... Creo que lo he visto antes en alguna parte, pero ahora no sé decir donde. Alguien entra, es extraño, tiene una apariencia muy extraña. Diferente a mi, de eso estoy seguro. La imagen de alguien se me viene a la mente. ¿Quien es? Me suena también. Ahora que me pregunto ¿Quien soy? Ah... creo que no lo sé.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo cuatro de esta historia tan loca xD Realmente espero que esté quedando bien.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

**POV España**

Había pasado una semana desde que Estados Unidos había dado la alerta y ahora nos íbamos a reunir de nuevo. Esta vez la reunión sería en Londres, Inglaterra. No entendía porqué había elegido ese lugar si su anfitrión no se encontraba ahora con nosotros. Quizás Estados Unidos quería pisar la tierra de Arthur, aunque fuera en estos momentos, una vez más e intentar pensar en un plan para rescatarlo.

Cuando le dije a mi jefe cual era la situación, inmediatamente salió corriendo a cualquier lugar. Sin saber que hacer y donde buscarlo, informé a mi rey quien se desmayó por lo mayor que es. Una noticia de estas más y moría del susto. Al día siguiente apareció Rajoy, mi jefe, y estuvimos hablando durante un día entero sobre esto. Mi rey estaba con nosotros.

Una guerra no era lo que necesitaba en mis condiciones actuales, mucho menos si era con seres del espacio. La crisis me había dejado realmente agotado y no tenía ganas de nada. Apenas podía dormir y mi cuerpo estaba débil. No sabía cual podría ser mi rendimiento en esta guerra. Tenía un poderoso ejército, eso si, yo era muy fuerte incluso, pero una crisis es una crisis.

Mi hermano Portugal ya me lo había dicho. Él estaba igual o peor que yo y no tenía ganas de pelear. Lo entendía, realmente lo hacia. Quizás Grecia esté pensando lo mismo. Al parecer, Portugal sigue intentando lidiar con su jefe quien no razona. Debe ser duro. El mío no es mejor que el suyo, de eso estoy seguro, puedo hacerme una idea de como lo está pasando ahora. Una semana de charla con políticos y el ejército ¡Vamos a acabar muertos de cansancio!

Ya en la reunión cuando llegué habían algunos países ahí reunidos. Todos los hermanos de Inglaterra se encontraban sentados, Estados Unidos, Japón y Alemania junto a Prusia estaban de pie murmurando y en una esquina estaba Sealand quien por primera vez había sido invitado a una reunión, él y las demás micronaciones del mundo como Andorra o Mónaco.

-¡España, por fin llegas! -Me dijo Prusia contento de verme. Sonreí y lo abracé como siempre.

-Claro que si, el jefe España no puede faltar.

-Kesesesese, veamos que podemos hacer hoy. -Dijo poniéndose serio -Que Inglaterra haya desaparecido es peligroso. Si han podido con él podrán contigo y conmigo. Sobretodo conmigo, tu tienes ejército, yo soy una nación desaparecida.

-No digas eso, tu hermano te protegerá.

-No quiero depender siempre de West. -Dijo -Es fuerte, pero debe concentrarse en los suyos.

-Tu eres de los suyos, Prusia. -Sonreí -Alemania jamás te ha considerado un estorbo.

-Eso lo sé, soy su querido e impresionante hermano mayor, kesesesese.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las demás naciones que faltaban, siendo los italianos los últimos en venir. Mi Romano se sentó a mi lado algo cabreado como siempre y a su lado estaba su hermano Italia Veneciano quien temblaba de miedo. Que tierno eran los dos, mi Romano también estaba temblando. Escocia se levantó cuando todos nos sentamos y nos miró todo serio, nos repasaba y analizaba con su mirada escalofriante. Me daba miedo saber que estaría pensando en estos momentos en los que su hermano estaba desaparecido.

-Siendo Londres mi hermano debería estar siendo el anfitrión pero, por motivos evidentes no puede y seré yo quien ocupe su lugar tanto en la reunión como en cualquier actividad que realizaba en nombre del Reino Unido. -Dijo serio -Por lo tanto, en las reuniones que se hagan del G8 seré yo quien vaya.

-¿Porqué has decidido ser tú si eres un vago? -Preguntó Francia con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Escocia lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Soy vago cuando quiero y donde quiero. -Esa fue una buena respuesta, Francia la había tomado a bien a juzgar por su sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno, Mon amour. -Dijo Francia, Escocia le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Eso fue algo extraño para mi.

-Bueno -Comenzó Estados Unidos -De momento esas cosas se han llevado a Corea del Norte e Inglaterra con ellos. Sin embargo, con los informes que he recibido, me he dado cuenta de que solo se llevan a uno aunque tengan más a su alrededor. ¿Qué pensáis?

-Cuando estaba en el suelo... -Habló Corea del Sur -Pude oír hablar entre ellas a esas dos criaturas y luego se llevaron a mi hermano. Es posible que tengan algún plan con nosotros.

-¿Os acordáis de la nota que dejaron escrita? -Dijo Rusia -Estuve con mis hermanas analizándola y he podido llegar a una pequeña conclusión.

-¿De que se trata Rusia? -Pregunté yo algo curioso por saber.

-La nota decía '' nosotros, seres del espacio superiores a vosotros, os haremos sufrir. Vuestra existencia es una amenaza para todos y os vamos a aniquilar. Estar seguros de esto '' -Leyó Rusia la nota. La tenía apuntada en un papel. Se levantó y pasó esto a Escocia -No han tocado a los humanos así que no los van a matar.

-¿Cómo planean entonces matarnos? Morimos si todos ellos mueren. -Murmuró Alemania, Rusia lo miró con esa sonrisa suya tan infantil.

-Hay una manera de matar a una nación sin usarlos a ellos. -Anunció -Solo una nación puede eliminar a otra nación. ¿No pasó así con Imperio Romano o el Sacro Imperio Romano, Italia? -Italia se sobresaltó y miró a Rusia con los ojos llorosos al recordar la muerte de Sacro imperio romano. Romano al ver a su hermano se cabreó y se levantó, lo sujeté por detrás para que no fuera a pegarlo.

-¡Suéltame bastardo! -Gritó -¡Ese estúpido ruso quiere pelea!

-Solo digo algo que es verdad.

-¡No debías mencionarlos de esa manera! Los dos son muy importantes para mi hermano... ¡Estúpido!

-¿No es tu abuelo Roma importante para ti? -Preguntó él -Tienes su nombre en el tuyo como Sur de Italia. ¿No es así, Italia Romano? -Italia se levantó de golpe también y sujetó a su hermano de la mano, este se calmó un poco y yo pude soltarlo. Los tres nos sentamos en silencio.

-Claro que lo es... -Murmuró por fin Romano. Yo sonreí y acaricié su cabeza, este se sonrojó y apartó la mano.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta a todo este enigma. -Murmuró Rusia con una sonrisa.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Rusia lo había echo a posta, había echo reaccionar a Romano de esa manera para demostrar lo que quería decir. Mejor echos que palabras dicen. Miraba a Romano de reojo. Este estaba tranquilo en apariencia, pero pude fijarme en que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Su hermano estaba igual.

-Entonces se han llevado a Inglaterra y a Corea del Norte para hacernos daño. -Concluyó Estados Unidos. Escocia lo fulminó con la mirada. Ambos se miraron, una lucha de miradas terrible. Si las miradas matasen, Estados Unidos estaría muerto.

-Cómo... -Murmuró el pelirrojo -Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo... -Se levantó de golpe. Gales lo hizo igual para detener a su hermano quien iba derecho al estadounidense. -¡No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando Inglaterra ha desaparecido!

-¡Debo estarlo! ¡No puedo actuar de forma imprudente estando miles de vidas en juego!

-¡Aun así deberías mostrar algo de sentimientos!

-Que bueno... -Murmuró Estados Unidos. -¡¿Desde cuando te preocupas tu por tu hermano?! Siempre he sabido de su boca lo mal que lo tratabas y como lo desprecias. Tú y todos los demás hermanos. -Gales soltó a Escocia quien, al verse libre, le dio un puñetazo al estadounidense. Gales soltó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se agachó a ver al chico.

-No hables de algo que no sabes. -Le aconsejó.

-Déjalo, es solo un mocoso inútil, que va a saber de nosotros si solo ve por él. -Escocia se sentó siendo seguido por Gales, quien ahora no parecía estar tranquilo.

Me quedé un poco extrañado, quiero decir, Escocia no había dudado en patear a Estados Unido cuando estaba en el suelo y, sin embargo, se había vuelto a sentar. Además, Gales soltó de repente a su hermano, lo que me lleva a deducir que de verdad lo cabreó el comentario del americano y dejó que lo golpeara. Me fijé en que Irlanda del Norte se mordía el labio y, a su lado, Irlanda miraba con nerviosismo a su gemelo. La tensión familiar era muy notable.

**POV Irlanda.**

Cuando me enteré por boca de mi hermano a través de una llamada que mi hermano había sido capturado, el mundo se me cayó. Me sentí culpable de alguna manera. Quizás, si hubiera estado con ellos, podríamos haberlo evitado. No podía creer que mi hermano, el más fuerte de todos a pesar de ser el menor, había caído el primero.

En la reunión que se celebraba hoy en Londres, pude notar el malestar de todos. Escocia no fumaba y estaba con la mirada perdida; Gales no estaba inexpresivo, mostraba una enorme tristeza; Mi Gemelo Irlanda del Norte sonreía falsamente, podía notarlo fácilmente y Sealand, el pequeño Sealand que aun buscaba apoyo para ser reconocido, estaba sentado tranquilamente sin decir ni una palabra.

Presté atención a todo lo que se dijo, incluyendo al ruso con su demostración de lo que querían realmente esos seres del espacio. Debía admitir que Rusia había echo un gran comentario y que eso nos ayudaría un poco. Mi hermano Escocia y ese bastardo americano peleaban, como de costumbre cuando se veían, por Inglaterra. La pelea era algo diferente pues Escocia no había seguido pegando al americano, era una pena porque si fuera por mi le habría dado otros muchos golpes en el rostro.

Cuando todo se calmó y el ambiente tenso comenzaba a desaparecer, Japón se levantó serio como siempre y dijo que tenía una sugerencia que hacer al respecto, algo más como una opinión al respecto. Siendo él, seguro que decía algo interesante.

-Verán, creo que lo dicho por Rusia debe ser cierto, de otra forma no se puede explicar porqué dejaban siempre a los otros y se llevaban a uno. -Dijo -Por eso, sabiendo esto, debemos juntarnos en grupos y hacer cosas que no se esperen.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Escocia.

-Ellos nos han estado vigilando y tienen la suficiente información como para ganarnos, aprovechando esto, debemos hacer cosas que jamás haríamos. -Informó

-¿Qué propones? -Preguntó Escocia interesado en el tema. Su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo y esperanza, confiaba en la opinión de Japón.

-Primero, en el caso normal, Estados Unidos y Rusia empezarían a ver quien de los dos es más fuerte y los derrota antes, ahora, que los dos unan fuerzas y material. Segundo, Corea del sur tome también el ejército de Corea del Norte, siendo muy difícil pues ambos países actualmente no se llevan bien, pero se puede intentar. Tercero, que los hermanos Italia tomen el mando, ellos son débiles en pelea, pero se ha demostrado que Romano tiene un buen manejo con armas gracias a la mafia y ambos, cuando alguien querido se ha visto en peligro, han demostrado ser de ayuda, por supuesto, eso realmente es difícil que pase, pero en esta situación no.

-Es una buena idea, jamás uniría fuerzas con el bastardo ruso, pero si hago eso quizás podamos pelear.

-América tiene razón. Yo tampoco lo haría pero si hay que hacerlo para vencer lo haré. Japón, has tenido una buena idea. -Japón se mostró incómodo al elogio que le dio Rusia, eso fue extraño.

-Haré lo que pueda, debo hablar con el jefe de mi hermano. -Dijo Corea del sur quien ya tenía el móvil en la mano mandando un mensaje. Seguro que era a su jefe.

-Bien, es bueno saber que estáis de acuerdo, pero no hemos terminado. -Japón miró a España -Hay países que por la crisis están débiles.

-Japón, puedo perfectamente pelear, solo estoy un poco débil. -España intentaba convencer a Japón de poder solo, pero nadie se creyó eso.

-Bastardo, haz lo que dice Japón. -Ordenó Romano para sorpresa de todos. Observé al mayor de los italianos. Su rostro estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido. No habría nada raro si un fuera por el brillo en sus ojos, esa valentía inusual que demostraban.

-España, Grecia y Portugal serán ayudados por Turquía, los cuatro formaréis un ejército.

**POV Normal.**

Turquía se quedó callado al escuchar su nombre y que debía hacer. Miró a Grecia quien estaba despierto, algo muy raro, mirándolo con odio. Frunció el ceño al ver a ese crío contemplándolo de esa manera. No estaba nada contento con tener que colaborar con un niñato que él mismo había criado y que así se lo pagaba. Realmente lo odiaba.

Grecia giró su rostro y miró a Japón quien, al ver eso, se puso nervioso. Sabía que a Grecia no le hacía nada de gracia tener que colaborar con aquella nación que lo separó de su madre cuando esta estaba a punto de morir, quien lo crió y lo trató mal durante muchos años. Japón conocía muy bien la historia de ambos.

-Solo acepto... por la misión... pero odio... hacer esto con él. -Habló Grecia con lentitud, como siempre.

-Yo tampoco quiero colaborar con un niño caprichoso como tú, pero lo haré por Japón.

-Cuidado... con lo que dices... -Grecia se levantó -No soy... un niño... ya soy un... adulto...

-Aveces no lo parece. -Turquía también se levantó, todos miraban nerviosos la escena. -Calla y acepta que no puedes sin mi.

-Chicos va, no es para tanto -Intentó calmar España -A mi tampoco me hace gracia ser ayudado pero todo esto es por nuestros habitantes y por nosotros. Chicos, colaborar y dejar vuestros problemas.

-Si los tontos de Estados Unidos y Rusia han podido, vosotros también. -Habló Portugal, siendo serio y directo como siempre.

Japón suspiró de alegría al ver como los dos volvían a sentarse en sus puestos. Aunque seguían con las miradas, ya no querían matarse entre ellos. Debía de pensar en más cosas rápidamente, quedaban muchos países y tenía pocos planes en su cabeza. Miró a Corea del Sur, este al notar la mirada le sonrió e hizo un gesto de apoyo. Japón le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. China no perdió detalle a estos pequeños gestos, sus niños se hacían grandes.

-Aiya! Se me ocurre algo. -Dijo el chino. -Romano y Alemania se llevan mal... ¿Verdad?

-Si China-san.

-Entonces... que colaboren. Ambos sean líderes. Alemania es muy fuerte y además sería raro verle ayudar a Romano.

-¡No pienso aceptar la ayuda de un bastardo come patatas como él! -Grito Romano. -¡Me niego!

-_Fratello,_ no seas así. -Animó Italia -Alemania no es tan malo, solo tiene revistas extrañas y poca paciencia.

-Italia, mejor no ayudes. -Susurró el alemán sonrojado.

-¡Calla tonto _fratello_!¡No defiendas a esa salchicha con patas!

-Estoy de acuerdo con China, ustedes estarán juntos en esto. -Apoyó Japón. -Yo ayudaré a Corea-san con el territorio del norte. China, Taiwan, Tailandia y Macau formarán un solo ejército. Prusia estará al lado de Rusia todo el tiempo, en vez de con su hermano Alemania. Suecia y Dinamarca unirán fuerzas, Noruega y Finlandia otro grupo e Islandia estará con Hong Kong -san en China.

-Kesesese, el maravilloso yo no quiere estar al lado de ese cerdo ruso. -Prusia se cruzó de brazos -No quiero estar al lado de él.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi, Da? -Preguntó Rusia con una sonrisa, Prusia sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-N-no... el impresionante yo no tiene miedo a nada...

Prusia miró a otro lado incómodo por la mirada del ruso. Siempre había odiado a Rusia pero, después de que acabara la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo odió más que nunca. Rusia se encargó de hacerle sentir miserable, de maltratarlo todas las noches, de recordarle que ya no era un país. Ya no era nada. Odió a Rusia todas las noches, todos los días. Cada vez que veía al ruso recordaba esas miserables noches, cada vez que este le tocaba, le recorría un dolor por todo el cuerpo.

-Me alegra que no me tengas miedo, Da. -Rusia sonrió aun más y luego dirigió su mirada a cualquier otra cosa, olvidándose de él.

-Oye, yo tengo que reclamar algo. -Hablo Dinamarca. -No entiendo porqué el rey del norte debe estar junto a ese sujeto extraño de Suecia.

-Si no lo entiendes es que eres tonto. -Dinamarca miró mal a Suecia, como deseaba tener su hacha en estos momentos.

-Mi hermano debe estar conmigo, no con el violador asiático. -Murmuró Noruega. -Islandia, di '' hermanito mayor, quiero estar a tu lado''.

-¡No diré eso nunca! -Gritó sonrojado Islandia. Hong Kong frunció el ceño.

-No soy un violador, Is me lo pide, yo lo cumplo. -Habló serio. Islandia se sonrojó aun más y lo golpeó.

-Te lo mereces por violador. -Noruega miró a su hermano – Di '' hermanito mayor, quiero estar contigo''

-¡Qué no lo diré!

-Bien, entonces todo está preparado. -Estados Unidos sonrió -La próxima semana nos reuniremos en Madrid, si a España no le importa.

-Claro que no, podéis venir. -España habló. Iba a decir algo más pero un ruido lo interrumpió.

Todos miraron por donde provenía pero no encontraron nada. De repente, una luz los cegó a todos por unos instantes y, cuando pudieron ver, se encontraron con ocho seres de apariencia de reptil. Corea los reconoció de inmediato, su cuerpo temblaba. Escocia y los otros hermanos veían con temor, era la segunda vez que los veían.

**EN OTRO LUGAR.**

Contempló los recipientes. Por fin habían podido comenzar con la misión de exterminar a las naciones. Miraba a los dos cuerpos flotantes en aquel líquido espeso. Uno con los cabellos rubios y cortos y otro moreno y largo. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos. Lo miraban sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Sonrió, esto era interesante, muy interesante. Debía irse, pues hoy tendrían a otro experimento.


End file.
